


How Is It So Perfect?

by TheSignOfJohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Butt Grabbing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Groping, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Sherlock, not super smutty, sherlock being handsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSignOfJohnlock/pseuds/TheSignOfJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble that spilled out of me while being possessed by the smut demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Is It So Perfect?

John’s doing dishes(because why would Sherlock ever) and Sherlock sneaks up behind him and slides his hands down the back of his jeans, John jumps at first, but relaxes as he realizes what is happening. He looks back at Sherlock with a smirk and raised eyebrows,  
”Your trousers were falling down and your pants are a frankly alarming shade of red” Sherlock said calmly.  
”So you felt the need to- ehem- investigate the issue?” John replied distractedly, Sherlock’s hands were firmly grasping his arse, his long graceful fingers reaching into his cleft dangerously close to his entrance John’s mental faculties were all but entirely focused on trying to keep the moment casual and playful.  
”Precisely, I need more data, John” Sherlock said, gripping his arse tighter, his nails digging into John’s skin a bit. John gasped and closed his eyes,”How is it so perfect? So firm?” Sherlock growled in John’s ear,   
”I’m not sure, but it’s not the only firm thing in my pants at the moment,” and on that note John had enough and dragged Sherlock to their bedroom to properly collect the data that Sherlock was so keen on.


End file.
